Tandre Summer
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Tandre one shots with summer theme. Review, request, fav, follow, etc. Sorry for typos. Notice title change from "Tandre in the Summer" to "Tandre Summer"
1. Popsicle

**Popsicle**

(Andre's POV)

"Oh god! It's so fucking hot!" Tori moaned. Her head was in my lap as she laid on the couch with only a sports bra and shorts on. I felt her hair getting more and more moist yet she and I were sitting right under the AC. Another heat wave his LA and me and my beloved girlfriend are alone in my house. It was already hot enough with us being out of school in the summer, but the heat wave made it worse. The AC was on full blast and I was shirtless with shorts and we were still burning. The sweat plastered my hair to my neck. I waved the fan in front of Tori's face as much as I could since my concern was on her more than me. The blazing rays of the sun shined across my room and heat every cubic millimeterit could find. I gave a loud sigh and wiped my brow with my towel again. My chest was slick and wet with sweat. I took a glimpse at Tori and saw no better with her sweat covered stomach.

"Noooo! Really?!" I said with complete sarcasm.

"Now's not the time for that Andre!"

"Well we're not weather wizards so we can't do anything about it."

"Well read some magic book or something to deal with it!"

"There's no such thing as magic, Tori."

"Yes there is. You just don't have an imagination like mine."

I roll my eyes, "I'm going to get some more water from the fridge."

"Can you get me another ice pack?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Potato."

"That is one of them. But what else?"

"I love you."

"Good I love you, too. And?"

I'm not getting it for her unless she says it.

"Please?" she groans heavily.

"There we go."

I place her head off my lap gently and sat up, trudging in the dying heat to get the water and ice pack. I open the fridge and then I widened my eyes.

"Hey look! I got popsicles!"

Tori sits up like she just drunk some really high energy drink exclaiming, "Bring the entire box!"

I roll my eyes. Desperate. I grab the box of popsicles and head back quickly to Tori since I knew she was that needy. She's still sitting up and I sit down next to her, digging through the box for a cherry one that she loves. I finally find it and hand it to her. She grabs it from me an rips the packaging in desperate, tearing and shreading it.

"Woah! Chill! Babe! Are you my girlfriend or an animal?!" I say trying to calm her down.

"Both. I'm dating you and humans are animals."

"Whatever."

I pick a random flavor and pull off the packaging revealing an orange icey good ness on a stick. I placed the popsicle in my mouth, letting my tongue soak in the frigid orange flavored ice. The thing melted into my mouth with ease. I take a glimpse at Tori and see her holding her popsicle in her mouth while she undoes her bun and redoes it. I felt shivers run down my spine. Why? Of course, Tori's sucking a popsicle. And that looks so much like she's sucking a (you know what). I felt an erection get me. I keep on trying to not get bothered about it but when Tori finishes her bun that's when it became difficult to not pay attention to her. She sucked that red ice like it was her job. Her mouth ran all over it, taking every inch of it with ease. She sucked the tip amazingly. I squirmed and couldn't even eat my popsicle normally. Tori was really arousing. She was beautiful and an turn a gu on with out trying. The way she moved, the way she dressed, the way she talked very sexy to seduce you was very difficult to ignore. Tori kept on sucking the thing not realizing my responses to her sexy actions. I squeezed my eyes shut and kept squirming, hoping I don't release. The squirming and other methods of resistant continued and I didn't pay much attention until Tori began talking.

She chuckled, "C'mon Andre pull your pants off."

"Say what?" I question as I stop squirming and ignore the uncomfortable erection I had while giving Tori a look.

"I said pull those pants off."

"W-why?"

"C'mon Andre! Don't be stupid I know you're turned on."

She just read my mind. But it's a little embarrassing to admit.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" she said giving me a challenging smirk, tossing the popsicle on to the floor. What a waste.

"Y-yeah."

"So what happens if I do this?"

She takes off her bra and I widen my eyes. I stared at her chest as she tossed the bra on the floor and crossing her arms. Her boobs were beautiful. Their shape was so nice and they were a perfect size. Not that this wasn't the first time I saw Tori's boobs, but damn! I wanted to dig my face through them and worship her body all day. She caught me. But I only get what I want if I admit that I was aroused by Tori.

"Okay! You got me! Yes you're so arousing and you're so damn sexy and now I've got an erection!"

Tori chuckles, "Good, that was my intention."

"Wait! You sucked that popsicle on purpose just to turn me on?!"

Tori crawls her way toward me continuing, "Less talk, more do, Andre Harris."

She sits herself comfortably in my lap pressing our naked chest together as I placed one hand on her curvy and sweaty waist while the other still held the popsicle. I'm glad I was already shirtless. Feeling your girl's chest against yours shirtless is way better than with a shirt. Her hands ran up and down my sweaty torso, trailing on the muscle lines. She gave a look at the orange popsicle in my hands and then grabbed it from me tossing it on the floor to join her cherry one.

"Hey! I actually wanted to finish-" I complained, but was cut off by Tori suddenly kissing me. That's her way of saying shut up. I widened my eyes even though I kissed Tori many times. But eventually it registered through me and I kissed back and then I didn't even know what I was doing. Her lips grazed mine roughly, trying to dominate me as I fight back. Her tongue shoved into my mouth without my permission making me let out a moan so I shoved back with my tongue and heard Tori let out a deep groan. I smiled. Tori then couldn't take it and just kissed me with her hardest, dominating me completely. She pushed us down, making me lie on my back on the couch with her body on top of mine. As we continued making out, Tori placed her hand on my pants rubbing the bulge of my erection roughly. I growled and squirmed. Tori held me down and smiled against my lips knowing that she was really turning me on. She broke the kiss for air and kissed her way down to my pants, not minding the sweaty skin at all. Her lips brushed my skin swiftly and gently and it just made me even more aroused. I was afraid of releasing too early and Tori had the same thought. But I knew she wasn't going to let that happen. Once she reached my pants, her lips left my skin and then she pulled them off along with my boxers. My cock was sticking up with excitement, waiting for Tori to hurry up and help it.

"Wow, Andre, aren't you excited," she teases.

"Well, you're naturally sexy and I can't help it."

"You should look at yourself," she chuckles, "look at this buff body of my boyfriend that I got here."

"You're sweet, babe."

"Right back at ya."

I chuckled with her and kissed her as she stroked my sensitive dick. I growled into her mouth and felt her smile against my lips. Tori knew how to use her hand properly. She broke our kiss and then crawled down to my dick, wrapping her hand around it and licking the pre cum off the tip. I threw my head back and groaned, using my elbows to support me from lying down so I could watch my half Latina do her job between my legs. She smiled against my sensitive tip and winked at me. I smiled happily. After that she covered the tip with her mouth and took every inch of me. I moaned with my heavy breathing. Tori's mouth was so warm and moist and god I couldn't stand it, but I can't release now. I need to enjoy this more. She sucked me real good. I watch her head bob up and down while her mouth elevated up and down me as she used her tongue in my most sensitive spots. She let go at the point when I felt my climax almost reach me. Tori smiled against the tip and dragged her tongue along the side of my cock.

"Close, Andre?" she asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Then just let it all out for me."

With one last and powerful suck, I exploded in her mouth. My semen ran through into her mouth like a fast moving river, her mouth taking the load. Tori pulled the dick out of her mouth and gave me a naughty smile.

"Well, this popsicle tastes better than any other I've tasted," she said with her damned sexy voice, stating what she obviously meant by "popsicle."

"Yes but I can't let you suck on me it all day."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Well thing is maybe I can."

"How?"

"We have a day off and no one's home, so yeah."

"Or you can hurry up and fuck me already."

"Oh you want me to do that? Where are the condoms?"

"I don't know! This is your house!"

"Well you're the last one that had them!"

"Oh...right...umm if I remember clearly I think they're in there." She points to the drawer of the coffee table. I sit up and pull on the wooden handle and found Tori was right. The first thing I saw was the box of protection. I picked it out of the there, shoving the drawer close. I take one out and open the foil package, rolling the condom on me.

"Now get yourself naked, Latina."

"Why should I?" she said teasingly.

"Tori, you wanted me to fuck you. So now be a good girlfriend and get naked."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Tori!"

"Yes?"

"Don't make me!"

"Make you what, Andre?"

"That's it!"

I topple on Tori and remove her shorts and underwear as she laughed and protested, even though I knew she was just teasing me and wanted me to fuck her.

"Andre stop!"

"No! You stop! You wanted this, so you better shut up, get naked and let me fuck you!"

"Alright! Fine! Yes I was just kidding! Sheesh! Calm down!"

"Good," I said smirking happily as I pulled the panties off her legs and tossed it somewhere to join the other clothes. I continue but whispering in Tori's ear, "Now be a good girl and enjoy."

I sit up as Tori still lies down and open her legs, positioning myself for entrance. I thrust right into her and heard her moan as I reached all the way inside her. Tori and I have fucked multiple times, but never on hot days like today. But even though, it's burning hot and you might call us crazy for liking to be huddled so close together, we love and can't stand each other. I moved, pulling myself out almost completely but thrusting myself back in. Tori's walls tightened around my fast moving cock. Her every moan and breathe were just so arousing. She was really tight but that's just what makes it better. In and out I went inside her, her moans in sync with mine. After a while I felt a strong orgasm reach me as I came in the condom. Tori followed wetting my base. I collapsed onto her body to catch my breath with her even though I didn't pull out of her. Though I knew she wouldn't mind. My head landed on her breast, using them as a pillow as they heaved up and down.

"So," she says naughtily, "can I have another popsicle?"

I smiled against her boobs, mumbling though she could still here me, "Sure, the one from me or the one from the box?"

"The one from the box."

"Aww man!" I whined and pouted.

She chuckles, "Just kidding of course the one from you."

I smile and look up saying, "Round 2, Latina."

* * *

_**Alright that's it.**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


	2. Swimming Lessons

**Swimming Lessons**

(Andre's POV)

Another Friday was finished and Hollywood Artswas noisy as usual. There was a Summer Camp in our school and I just decided to go with Tori. I walked with my hands in my pockets and one strapped backpack over my shoulder down the bustling hall looking for my younger Vega. I go to her locker to look for Tori, finding her going through her locker and packing up. I came from behind her so she couldn't see me and snaked my arms around her waist to her surprise and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," I say with a smile

"Hey," she says back happily

She turns around in my arms and pecks me on the lips. I let go of her so that she can continue packing

I ask, "Where are you going after school?"

"To the gym."

"Why?"

"Going for a swim."

"Oh yeah I forgot that you're a pro."

"Oh Andre I'm not that good!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Stop flirting with me!"

"Well it's my job!"

"Anyways," she says finishing with the last of her stuff and shutting her locker, "can you drop me off at the gym?"

"Yeah sure, of course."

"And if you want do want to come with me?"

"Umm let's see...yeah I got time, I'll go with you."

"Yeah!"

"But I'll need to get my stuff from home."

"Oh that's okay we'll go to your house, get your stuff and then go to the gym!"

"Okay! And um do you mind giving me lessons?"

"No! Of course not! I'll love to give you some."

"Alright let's go!"

* * *

"Get in the water Andre!" Tori commanded.

"It's so fucking cold!" I complained. It was freezing cold, I had tested it with my toe. Plus I was only wearing my Speedos. I looked down at the frigid waters, separated lane by lane.

"Well you wanted me to give you some swim lessons, so hurry up and get your ass in there!"

I kinda regret asking Tori to give me lessons.

"But Tori it really is fucking col-Ahh!"

I felt a hand push me over the edge and then into the freezing water I went with a loud splash. It was bitterly cold. The pool was only 6 feet deep but my toes couldn't reach the bottom. My eyes squinted in the water as they felt the water enter them. I couldn't see clear without my goggles. I responded to the water quickly by getting up for air. I reached to the surface and panted instantly, shivering as the water on me became colder when I was out of the water. I looked at Tori standing at the edge of the pool with arms crossed over her chest. She looked so damn sexy in that white bikini. I could stare at her all day. But then again I'm kinda mad at her.

"You just had to push me, Tori!"

"I needed to get you in the water!"

"But it's freezing!"

She placed her hands on her perfect hip lecturing, "Andre Harris, I've swam in pools much colder than this tons of times. If I can do it, you can do it. Now shut up and give me 200 meters freestyle or we'll stop the lessons and leave."

I sighed and replied without protesting, "Yes, ma'am."

I wanna have lessons with Tori and I want to see her more in a bikini.

* * *

"Faster! C'mon kick those legs! C'mon Andre!"

I kept trying to kick my legs harder and harder. But they didn't seem to want to. But I was closer to the end of the lane. I've already done 150 meters of freestyle and Tori's been screaming at me at the side of the pool to kick harder, or move your arms faster, or other swimming related command. I kept trying to maintain my stamina to go faster but I just couldn't. Part of it was because I was tired, but another reason was the image of Tori in a bikini kept popping up every time I turned my head up to breathe, giving me so many fantasies that I wanted so bad. I'm kinda glad I got used to the temperature of the water. But I just couldn't take anymore. I stopped and went up for air, catching my breath while listening to Tori lecture me.

"C'mon! You have 50 meters left! You can do this!"

"I can't!"

"Andre! Don't give up now! I know it's tiring but you can't stop."

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it?!"

"It's you!"

"What me?! I'm not doing anything to stop you!"

"It's you and your bikini!"

"What?"

"Look I can concentrate! But I can't if you're standing there!"

"Why?"

"You're wearing a bikini! Didn't I just say that?!"

"And how does me standing here in a bikini distra-...Ohh! I see!"

"Mhm! See, you're standing there with the least bit of clothing on," I continue as she suddenly gets in the water, "and I'm swimming her while looking at you, giving me the most distracting fantasies-"

I was cut off by surprise when Tori cupped my neck and pulled my head down for a kiss. It took me a while to register and kiss her back with as much strength as I could. We molded together tightly, our wet bodies pressing against each other. Tori kissed me deeply and passionately as her hands ran all over my chest, tracing the familiar muscle pattern. Her hand trailed down to my Speedos, placing her hand inside and rubbing my sensitive cock. I moaned against her mouth in delight. I had my hand on her back, searching for the knot that kept her bikini top on her. Her arm stopped me and I growled against her lips. She smiled and broke the kiss, taking her hand out of my Speedos. I look at her with even more desire.

"If you want more, then you better concentrate, Andre," she said seducingly. She lifted herself onto the edge of the pool. Maybe she's right. Maybe I should concentrate.

* * *

"See you're arms have to push the water back so you can move forward." Tori said as she stood behind me and guided my arms below the surface of the water.

She continues telling me about my arm movement for free style, "Now when you bring your arm out of the water from behind you, it has to go above your head and it has to be bent so it can gradually go back in the water again."

My arm went behind me then back up and bent to an about 90 degree angle. The bent arm went above my head and down where it slides right past my ear and then goes back in the water. As Tori guides it back to the water, her body had to squeeze closer to mine, and then I felt her boobs pressing against my back. I shivered a little. Tori's chest was soft and nice. I kinda got lost in thought at the feel of them.

"Andre? Andre? Earth to ANDRE?" Tori said snapping her fingers in front of my eyes.

"W-What? Yeah?"

"Did you get it?"

"Umm y-yeah."

She heaves a sigh and scolds, "C'mon Andre you need to focus. Or else I won't give you what you wanted like I promised."

I sighed. It's going to be hard to focus. Very hard.

* * *

"Andre c'mon! Yes flip turn now just 25 meters left!"

I flew my arms forward than back to my sides as I kicked my feet like a dolphin. I hate butterfly, it's so different than the other styles of swimming. I repeated the butterfly stroke across the lane as much as I could trying to concentrate. I couldn't focus on how tired I was, it would just make it harder for me. I continued swimming. Gradually I felt my arms getting more and more sore from swimming too long. The more I swam the more the soreness took over me. How can Tori manage to not get tired of this? I felt the soreness slow me down by a lot. I can't stand it. I can't...No. Andre Harris, what the hell are you doing?! Giving up already?! Have you forgotten about Tori?! You're doing this for her! C'mon don't stop now! I finally came to 100% focus and then I swam, completely unaware of the pain in my limbs. I swam and swam. I heard Tori's cheers of victory and tell me that I could do this. I smile and kept swimming. As I neared the edge of the pool, I had my hand out and then with the grasp of the edge I pulled myself up to surface, getting the clear image of Tori and the gym with a blue tint from my goggles. I pull my goggles up and still see the same image expect in the right color. Tori was smiling and clapping. I felt my sore body wear so I couldn't move so I just stood there wallowing in the water.

"800 meters! Woo! Go Andre! Way to go!"

I chuckled, "Alright what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What else do you want me to do?"

"We're done!"

"Wait what?"

"The lesson's done! We can go!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah! Or do you want more?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?! Weren't you getting tired of it?!"

"Well I wanna see you more in a bikini!"

"Oh so you don't want the treat I promised that involves me getting naked?"

I cocked my eyebrows when she said naked and pull myself to shore walking, myself closer to Tori. I felt heavy on land and it was a little difficult to walk, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend's waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck, smiling at each other.

I say my final decision, "We should definitely go."

"Thought so."

* * *

I gripped tighter on Tori's waist as we continued making out as she pulled our naked bodies closer together. The water was up to my waist and right above hers. Here we were skinny dipping in my backyard pool as my reward for swimming 800 meters. I pushed Tori closer to the pool edge to gain dominance. Her naked boobs were against my breast, pushing against me more as we got closer and closer together. I felt like in heaven. I kissed Tori deeper and deeper trying to gain the dominance I wanted. After a long passionate kissing, I broke our kiss knowing that I had gained domination.

"Why couldn't we just have the lesson here?" I complained.

"Because I needed lanes and this pool isn't 25 meters. Now quit whining and just play with me."

I smile and then kiss her again, this time bringing my hand to her pussy. My finger slid in with ease and pumped in and out. Tori moaned into my mouth in delight as I finger fucked her.

I mumble against her lips, "Oh god Tori, you're so fun to play with."

She chuckles, "I know. But be aware that we can do anything except penetration in water."

I whined, "But penetration is the best part!"

"But I don't want to get an infection and I don't want to get us in trouble when I'm pregnant!" she breaks our kiss and continues, "so only on land."

Though in water, I felt Tori climax and squeeze around my finger. I smiled happily at the tightness of Tori.

"I'll be right back with condoms."

She says, agreeing, "Okay."

I pull myself to land and rush into the house, searching all over the place in desperation to be inside the woman I loved. I found them and walked back outside to my backyard, finding Tori swimming different strokes each time she did a flip turn at the ends of the pool. Her movement was graceful and powerful at the same time. It made her even more sexy, especially when she's skinny dipping like that.

"You know how people say you swim like a fish?" I say getting her attention and she stops in the middle of the pool, "I think you swim like a mermaid."

She blushes and says, "Stop flirting with me."

"It's my job."

"An embarrassing one."

I step near the edge, placing the condoms down and reply, "Who said flirting with my girlfriend is embarrassing?"

"I did."

I chuckled and then held my hand out, "C'mon get out of there, we got business to finish."

She walks in the water closer to the edge and grabs my hand. Big mistake. Tori pulled me in and I fell in the water with a scream as she laughed. I swim up to the surface and give Tori a challenging look as she stares at me "innocently."

"So that's how you play?" I say smirking happily.

I grab her by the waist and carry her on my shoulders as she laughs and kicks.

"Andre! Put me down!"

"You promised me a reward and I'm getting it!"

I take the pool stairs and reach land placing Tori on the concrete on her back as she continues giggling. I held her down and reached for the condoms relieved thy were close by, or else I would have to walk to get them and then Tori would escape again. I take one out of the box and rip open the package placing it on myself. I position myself for entrance and thrust inside as she was unaware, making her let out a deep moan. I smiled happily at the sound of Tori's voice and then moved. I had lifted Tori's legs to position myself easier and get a good view of my Latina. I pounded hard into her, knowing she loved me being rough on her. Her walls tightened around me as I countined fucking Tori till her heart contents. The sudden tightness gave me an urge to release. Not long after, I came in the condom and Tori soon followed. I shriveled as she came and moaned my name. I sat Tori up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't pull out of her. But she didn't seem to mind.


	3. Beach Day

**Beach Day**

_**This one shot is from the request of NujabesebajuN. Tori is flustered by Andre's action.**_

* * *

(Tori's POV)

Oh he just had to be shirtless. Yeah, Andre just couldn't make the consideration of putting a swim shirt on. And why Speedos? That just makes it worse. Here we were, Tandre couple at Venice beach with Cabbie and Bade for a summer trip, without having to burn in Becks RV again. We were having a great time except one thing that kept distracting me. My boyfriend, Andre, specifically my love and lust for him. He's wearing Speedos and I kinda wished he could wear trunks and a swim shirt because damn he looks sexy with only Speedos. His buff torso and legs showed off his strength and power. His sexy face made him seem even more attractive. I wanted run my hands all over his body and-oh stop being so dirty, Tori! I tried to hide my thoughts because just seeing his sexy body was giving me sexual fantasies, knowing I can't apply those desires in reality in a public beach. I've been avoiding getting near him, and I bet he's worried about me since I've been stepping away from him ever since we got here. I look out into the waves and sighed. The waves rolled back and forth onto shore touching my feet a little as I sat in the hot sand, getting a glimpse of Andre playing with water guns with Beck. I continue staring at my beloved pianist as a very unlikely person that would talk to me came.

"Well? Aren't you gonna hurry up and jump him?" Jade asked as she sat down next to me.

I give her a look and reply awkwardly, "Umm...come again?"

"Oh don't be stupid Vega, I know how your trying to hide those fantasies of Andre of yours inside so it would be less embarrassing."

Oh fuck. Jade knows. Play dumb, Tori, play dumb, "Say whaa?"

"Don't play dumb."

Shit. "Okay! Yes! You got me! But I can't just jump him like that!"

"Why?! You two are an item!"

"This is a public beach, West! Logic, something you seriously need!"

"You love him and you should probably at least show it!"

"Yeah but in a public area?!"

"Couples make out in alleys when they can!"

"But-...I don't know! I don't know what I'm supposed to do with these desires for Andre."

"Well think fast. Cause, take a look at Andre."

I gave a confused look at the goth and then turn my attention toward Andre, dropping my jaw. Andre was no longer in the water playing water guns, but leaving a food stand with some black chick following him and trying to get closer to him as he pushes her away, refusing her invitation for flirting. Anger took over me in no time. I grabbed a fistful of sand, and stood up brushing some of the sand off my bikini and body. I run over to Andre and that black chick and here them getting into an argument about Andre being taken.

"Move!" I hissed pushing past Andre, who was in surprise and stared at the chick furiously. The chick gives me a look.

"Um who are you?" she says first.

"This guy's girl! what kinda bitch are you to just keep on jumping on him even though he told you like ten times that he's taken?" I said viciously.

Andre comes in, "Actually I told her 15 times-"

"Shut up, Andre!" I hissed at him, instantly silencing him.

The chick continues, "Oh really? You two are together? Yeah stop acting."

I reply challengingly, "We're not fucking acting. We're really dating!"

"Oh really what school is he going to?"

"Hollywood Arts."

"What grade is he gonna be in?"

"12th."

"What are his likes?"

"Music, cheese, acting, me, me in a bikini, writing music, and peace and quiet from his grandmother."

"Dislikes?"

"Brussel sprouts, his grandmother screaming, feeling wonky, getting grades besides A's, writer's block, and doing something risky our psychotic acting teacher tells us to do."

Andre jumps in, "The last one is definitaly true."

The chick didn't seem convinced. So she turns toward Andre, "Okay Andrew-"

"It's Andre," he corrected.

"Andre, whatever," she says rolling her eyes before continuing, "What school does she go to?"

"Hollywood Arts."

"What grade is she gonna be in?"

"Same as me, 12th."

"Likes?"

"Singing, acting, music, writing music, me, swimming, and me."

"Dislikes?"

"Her annoying sister that everyone hates, singing off key, her exes Ryder and Steven for using and cheating on her, and doing something risky our psychotic acting teacher tells us to do."

I smirk towards the black chick. Still didn't seem convinced.

"So you two could be really good friends and know each other really well. Doesn't mean your dating."

"Oh! So friends do this?!" I snap and grab Andre's face for a kiss. He kissed back without any hesitation, wanting to prove to the stupid girl that we were together just as much as I did. His arms secured around my bare waist as mine were around his neck. Our bodies molded together and our chest press against one another. I blushed knowing I lusted for Andre even more being so close to him, but randomly fucking in public will make us look very bad. I hear the chick gasp and huff off, finding some other guy to hit on. Andre continued kissing me, grazing his lips against mine roughly in determination to dominate. I knew my lust for him grew far worse and broke our lovely kiss. I loved him and I wanted to kiss him, but that would lead to more and we can't in a public area. I break away from him as he looks at me confused why we can't continue and I look at the ground in embarrassment.

"You're doing it again." Andre says.

I look up and give him a look and ask, "What?"

"You're doing it again?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're doing it again! Must I repeat myself?!"

"Doing what?!"

"Avoiding me!"

"I..." I look down on the ground and wait to here Andre's concerns.

"Baby, what is your deal? You've been avoiding me ever since we got here. I try snuggle with you, you push away. I try to kiss you, you push away. I try to even talk to you, and you just walk away!"

"I..."

"Tori, look at me."

I looked up regretfully. At least obey what he tells you to do, I say to myself. I look into his eyes full of concern and worry.

He continues, "Tori, is it that you don't love me anymore?"

I drop my jaw and stammer, "No! No! I would never! I...I..."

"Then what is it?"

"It's...I can't get close to you."

I finally admitted it at least.

"What do you mean 'can't get close to me?'"

"Look, it's like you when you saw me in a bikini during swim lessons a few weeks ago. You're standing there shirtless and with Speedos on, giving me the most dirties thoughts in the world, but I can't get myself close to you no matter how much I want you. Why? Because we're in a public area. The more you get close to me, the more I want you, and the more chances we have of embarrassing ourselves in public," I say, hoping deep down Andre understands.

I continue, "I know, it's a lot to take in, but-"

I was cut off by Andre's sudden kiss. He pulled us tightly together and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I try to break away but he holds me even tighter, dominating me while I don't even kiss back, since I'm worried about fucking on a beach. He smiles happily against my lips as he knew I couldn't get away and that he was the one dominating. I kept struggling to a point where I realized what I was supposed to do and kissed back still dominated though. I traced the lines of his muscles as we made out, memorizing the familiar pattern of his well built torso. He was sexy. So damn sexy. I love him and I want him so bad. He felt the exact same for me. He broke our kiss and I just looked speechless as he smirked.

"Now, I hear Beck's RV's got a bed." Andre said, sexily.

"Yeah you're right," I huffed.

"Let's go share it, shall we, love?"

"Of course."

* * *

Andre pounded into me, his hands spreading my legs out wider to enter me easier and get a good view of me in military postion. My tight walls squeezing around his huge cock. His thrusts were fast pacing and hard, the way I loved it. I moaned every time he went back inside me, making him smirk even wider. I'm kinda glad we got protection.

"Andre! Oh god!" I moan in between breaths, "You're amazing!"

He smirks happily and says slyly, "Tori, god the way you say my name like that! Mmmm!" he licks his lips as he continues, "it really turns me on! Say it like that again!"

I moan continuously, unable to do Andre's order as he continued pounding himself into me.

He repeats, "Say it like that again!"

I moan as I try to say it. One of Andre's hands let's go of my legs and then spanks me.

"Kyahh!" I scream in delight at the sudden slap of my ass. The feeling of him fucking and spanking simultaneously me was intense and very pleasuring.

"Say my name like that again, Tori!"

SMACK! he spanks me again. As he continues spanking me, I try to say it, but it just wouldn't come out with my moaning.

"Say it!"

SMACK!

"Say it!"

SMACK!

"SAY IT!"

I couldn't hold much longer. So I just let it all out.

"Andre!" I moaned.

"Again!" he orders. SMACK!

"Oh Andre!"

"Again!"

"Oh my god, Andre!"

"One last time!" SMACK!

"ANDRE!"

I climaxed after saying it the last time, releasing myself all over the base of Andre's cock. He soon followed, the orgasm hitting him intensely as he lets out a deep moan. His body toppled on to mine and we just laid there on the bed catching our breath.

"Well," Andre says smiling, "how was that?"

"Amazing," I say smiling back.

"Good, now," he continues snuggling us closer together, "you be a good girl next time and don't avoid me even if your daydreaming about something like this again. Okay?"

I nod happily. He smiles and pecks me on the lips.

"I love you." Andre whispers.

"I love you, too." I whisper back.

* * *

_**Okay that's it. Hope you enjoy that. My next Tandre one shot will be rated T because I don't want all of them to be rated M. **_

_**NinjaFlautist Out.**_


	4. Tricks Are For Kids

**Tricks Are For Kids**

_**Hi readers. I re uploaded this fanfic, because it involves cooling off on a hot day and also because I wanted to edit it. So yeah I lied when I said my next fanfic will be rated T. Lol, but I promise the next one will be rated T. Got this idea from watching Prank vs Prank on Youtube. Enjoy.**_

* * *

(Tori's POV)

"Tori get back here! Holy fuck! My balls!"

Andre stumbled out of the restroom only in boxers holding his crotch in pain. I laughed as I looked at that scene through the camera screen. The image on the video camera was the exact same as what was happening in reality. I ran backwards, looking behind me occasionally in case of injuries while I continued recording Andre attempting to catch me for pranking him. So I was watching Splashface a few days ago and I saw a Prank vs Pranks video that involved Jeana using Biofreeze to "massage" her boyfriend, Jesse, on Valentines Day. So that gave me the idea to put Biofreeze on Andre's boxers while he was showering. Now he was wobbling around his house trying to catch me for pranking him while I, being the wonderful wife I am, record it so this can go on Splashface. Andre kept stumbling across the hall, holding his balls to make it warm somehow as he tries to catch me.

"Tori! Ahhh! My balls are freezing! What the hell did you do?!" he pants, leaning against the hallway wall, hands grasped around his dick.

I instantly stop laughing and say with a shrug, acting normal, "Oh you know just put Biofreeze in your boxers when you were showering."

"BIOFREEZE?!"

"Yep!" I said switching back to laughing again.

"Are you fucking serious?! Don't you know I'll have probably light my balls on fire just to make them normal temperature?!"

I say in between laughs, "Oh hush, honey, stop exaggerating."

"Tori you're the one that has to deal with this-AHHHH MY BALLS! They're so fucking cold!"

I roared and continued recording this hilarious scene. I don't care if I'm 22 and married to Andre and people say tricks are for kids or whatever, this is funnier than Jimmy Fallon! As I kept laughing, Andre gave a scowl at the camera. He straightened his posture and tried to ignore the pain in his boxers as much as he could and walked up to me, while I was unaware. He grabbed the camera from my hands and tossed it behind him. I finally became aware when the video camera left my hands.

"Hey!" I complained, "that was a good-Hey!"

Andre picked me up and carried me on my shoulders as he continued down the hall. I kept laughing and kicking to try to escape because I knew what he was gonna do and I wanted to tease him a little by acting like I didn't want it.

"Andre put me down!"

"Nope!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting revenge!"

He finally stopped at his room and tossed me on the bed. I lay back flat on the bed, giggling as Andre toppled on top of me. He gave me a naughty smirk. I smiled back knowing I wanted this as much as he did. The lust and love that I could see in his eyes were intense. My husband had only his boxers on and now we're lying in bed together probably about to make love all day.

"You're the one that froze my balls, so you'll be the one responsible for it."

"I know," I say with a happy smile, "now hurry up and do me then."

"Well," he turns his head to the drawer with a smirk, "I've got more plans on my mind."

I turn my head. It was the can of Biofreeze and rubber gloves I used to prank Andre. Left it in Andre's room. Fuck I'm screwed. Andre looks back at me removes my shirt and bra without my protest. He grabs the prank items, shoving the gloves on and squeezed some Biofreeze gel on his hands, which were protected completely by the gloves. he rubs his hands together, smearing the gel onto both of his hands as he stared at my breasts licking his lips. I smile, knowing that my breasts were going to be frozen, but at least I could have Andre caress them. Andre finished spreading the gel on both hands and place them on my breast. I gasp, arching my back as I felt the frozen gel touch my sensitive skin along with Andre's hands. His hands caressed me lovingly, rubbing them roughly and passionately like the way I loved.

Andre chuckled and said, "See? A hot summer day and it feels nice to cool off, right?"

"Yeah," I say in between pants, "says the one who kept on complaining after I did the exact same to his dick."

"A dick is more sensitive then boobs, honey."

"So? Shouldn't you at least be happy that I cooled you off?"

"Oh so you want me to do the same to your pussy?"

"No! No! I'm sensitive there!"

"Exactly."

"Oh shut up."

My husband chuckled kissing me on the cheek and replying, "C'mon I know you're enjoying this."

"I know."

"Good," he stop caressing my breasts and looked at them. They were wet and slick from the gel and the more Andre stared at them the more I noticed how turned on he was.

"Fuck, Tori," he muttered in awe, "you're so damn beautiful, then again that's what makes you who you are."

"Stop staring and remove those stupid boxers. Didn't you say they're frozen?"

He gave a wide smirk and stared at the clothing left on me which were my sleeping shorts and my lacy red thong under that which Andre doesn't know about.

He replies, "Getting impatient are we?"

"Very."

"Well sorry but I'm not done with playing with your body."

He removed my shorts and then cocked his eye brows at the sight of my thongs. I smiled happily at the surprise for Andre. I knew my husband would love this.

"What naughty clothing you have, Tori."

"I saved it for you cause I knew you would love it."

He kissed my sensually around the edges of the thongs. I squirmed under the touch but it was so torturous.

"Andre...please...my thongs..."

He smiled against my thigh and then looked at my dripping wet thongs, licking his lips and removing the last piece of clothing off me. He pulled his last bit of clothing and positioned himself for entrance. I felt his tip against me and it was freezing. Maybe it won't be a problem since this isn't the first time Andre and I've had sex. He thrust into me with ease but I gasped at the feeling of how intensely cold Andre was. I guess I used to much Biofreeze for Andre's boxers.

"Holy shit! Andre you're freezing!"

"It's your fault for putting the Biofreeze in my underwear."

"Oh just shut up."

"Damn Tori, you're so warm and tight, I knew you would be the solution."

"Stop talking and hurry up and move."

"Pushy are we?"

"I said shut up."

"Fine!"

He pulled out almost completely an thrust back in quickly and easily, repeating the process over and over again. I moaned with Andre in perfect harmony. Andre wasn't that cold anymore and the more he fucked me the more warmer his dick was. The squishing and slapping of our love making and our moaning were the only sounds left in the house. I felt my climax almost reach me knowing Andre would be the same. So I came, wetting Andre even more and felt the orgasm hit me roughly. My husband followed, filling up my womb with his seed. Andre collapsed onto my body and rested his head on my cool breasts, using them as an ice pack and pillow.

"Finally we can stop using condoms," I mumble between breaths.

"No shit, we're married," Andre mumbled against my breasts, to comfortable to lift his head up and talk.

"And I'm glad we are."

"And I think tricks are for kids not for married 22 year olds."

"Shut up, who gives a shit?"

"I do, you practically put a miniature Antarctica in my boxers."

"Stop exaggerating!"

"Well it felt like it."

"Oh be quiet Andre Harris you know you love me."

He chuckled and lifts his head leaning closer and giving me a peck on the lips saying, "You're right Tori Harris, I love you."

* * *

_**Okay, thanks you PVP for giving me the idea.**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


	5. A Day Without Kisses

**A Day Without Kisses**

(Tori's POV)

Andre pulled himself closer to me and continued dominating me with all his power as his lips grazed mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned against the table and continued making out with him. I was doing homework until Andre got bored of playing on his phone and decided to kiss his girlfriend while she's busy doing some lyric writing. His hands trailed down to the waistband of my pants and he tried to pull them off but I was aware and the stopped his hand, making him break our kiss and give me a look.

"Not today, Andre, I got homework."

He whined, "Aww c'mon baby, please can I at least see you with only a bra and underwear."

I backed him away and smirked teasingly, "Nope and no more kissing. I gotta finish this."

He pouted and crossed his arms. He sits back on my bed and replied, "Fine be that way."

"Andre, I love you, but I really need to get this done," I sighed as I turned my seat around to continue doing homework

"Yeah but I want some attention from you."

"Are you just that desperate?"

"Yes! I love you and I can't get enough of you! So please can you just remove the damn shirt and pants?! Please?!"

"Andre I love you and neither can I get enough of you. But I need to get this done."

He looked away and said angrily, "Fine, whatever, I don't need a kiss from you anyway."

"Oh really?" I turn around in the seat and give him a challenging look.

He looks back and says, "Yeah you heard me I don't need one kiss from you at all."

"Liar."

"Am not."

I stand up and cross my arms in disbelief while giving him that challenging look again, "You couldn't go a minute without kissing me or doing something even further than that."

He smirks and stands up to me, towering above me, "Is that a challenge, Ms. Tori Vega?"

"You can call it one."

"Fine, tomorrow if I can go one day without getting that close to you, than you and I get to share beds at my house tomorrow night. If I fail, I'll do whatever you want."

I smirked back and said, "If you fail, you'll have to eat a whole bowl of brussel sprouts uncooked. Deal?"

I put my hand and wait for his response. He shakes my hand and gives me an evil look saying, "Deal."

"And remember no cheek kissing, forehead kissing, blow kissing, etc."

"Mhm. You're on, Tori."

I smirked. I'm gonna win this. I know how to get Andre to kiss me.

* * *

_(The Next Day at Hollywood Arts Summer Camp...)_

(Andre's POV)

This is it. I can do this. I walk to my locker and played the tune that opened my locker. I grab my stuff for my song writing class and then close my locker gasping as I turn around Tori was standing in front of me with really short shorts and a pink tanktop that covered everything above her belly button. The dress code didn't matter anymore during summer camp at HA since it's pretty hot so we could basically come in with shorts like the ones Tori is wearing, but as long as we don't come in our bathing suits that was okay. But that's not the point! The point being that Tori is standing there with very revealing clothing while I look at her dazed. Her tanktop almost reveals her breast, just showing the cleavage. Her legs, smooth and beautiful, extended to her perfect feet that were resting in flip flops. She smirks at me and crosses her arm over her chest. She was wearing this to make it harder for me not to kiss her today.

"Hey baby," she says seductively.

"This is so unfair!" I hissed at her.

"What?"

"Tanktop and shorts?! Really?!"

"I never said we couldn't wear revealing clothing."

"Yeah but now it's 5 times as hard just to try not to get close to you!"

She teased, making a fake pitty face, "Aww does Andre wanna kissey?"

I roll my eyes and she chuckles, "Andre if you give up now, that means I win and you have to enjoy eating your most hated vegetable or you can last and share beds with me. Your choice."

She strolls off to her first class. I sigh and said to myself, _No worries Andre Harris. You can last a day and then you'll get to share beds with Tori. Not gonna be that hard, right?_

* * *

Okay maybe I was a little wrong about lasting a day with Tori wearing a really sexy outfit. But I'll make it I know it. Okay I admit, I don't know if I'll make it especially about what happened after we had lunch.

-Flashback-

I walk to my locker and came upon a crying Tori, sitting on the floor knees up against her chest and sobbing. I give a worried look and crouch in with Tori.

"Baby?" I start gently rubbing her back as I continue, "what's wrong?"

She finally looked up and wiped away some of the tears, "Y-you know that song I w-wrote for my song writing class with Anthony?"

"Mhm."

"Well," her eyes start to swell with more tears as she says it, "I got an F on it!"

Her face fell back into her knees and she continued sobbing. I stared at her guiltily. Tori is an amazing song writer. How could Anthony give her such a grade? I mean this is the second time he's done that. First my Christmas song, now Tori's? I pull her closer to me and she allowed it. I couldn't stand it, screw this bet we made, I don't care if I'm gonna eat brussel sprouts. I'm gonna kiss Tori and make her feel better-...Wait a sec. Wait a sec! I look over the other side of Tori and find two suspicious items. A bottle of eye drops and a piece of paper dangling from her backpack. I picked up both items as she continues crying. And then finally give her a look when I inspect both items.

"Tori stop acting."

"What?" she mumbled.

"Eye drops for fake tears. And a big fat A written on the lyrics of that song. Really? Think you can get me like that?"

She looks up at me with a disappointed look, tears completely gone.

"God damn it! You're good! And I wanted to take the pleasure of seeing you eat brussel sprouts!"

I sit up and chuckle, "You're acting is great, but you won't convince me enough to believe it's real."

She sits up and replies, "Yeah, but the bet's still on."

"I know."

She strolls off and waves at me flirtatiously. I smile and try not to get closer to her by her sexy walking and cuteness.

-Flashback end-

See? Difficult ain't it? NOW I'll have a hard time trying not to cuddle with Tori. Oh I hope it turns out the way I want it to be.

* * *

_(Back at Andre's place after camp...)_

We finished camp and decided to stay at my house to do homework. We laid on our stomachs, stretched out on the living room floor, home alone. I was finding it hard to concentrate. Tori still had the tanktop and shorts on, but now in this position I can see more of Tori's breast as they hang freely. I felt a hot blush rush to my cheeks. Tori probably doesn't know that she's turning me on but she definitely is. I got dazed at the sight of Tori's body and couldn't pay much attention.

"Andre? Andre? Earth to Mr. Harris?" Tori asks, snapping her fingers right in front of my face. I shake my head to pay attention.

"Y-yeah?" I stammer.

"What did you get on #4?"

"Umm," I take a look at the worksheet that I was doing, "oh that's a B-flat minor triad."

"Cool, thanks."

She goes back to working. I sigh. That was close. I don't want to eat brussel sprouts. I continue working, but it was more like looking at my sexy girlfriend every few words I write down. I'm serious. The revealing clothing was really seducing and the sweating due to hot weather made it seem almost see through. My heart pounded against my chest in nervousness. Tori was so damn sexy, I wanted to run my fingers through her-No No! Andre no you don't! Not if it means brussel sprouts! I bite my lip to hold back the urge to get close to Tori. _So damn sexy...god she's hot_, was went through my head, _Tori is so cute. I can't understand why her exes would cheat on her. Oh god, she's sexy...so sexy...so hot...so cute...SCREW IT! _I toss my worksheet aside and then sit up walking next to Tori and flipping her on her back. She looks up at me dazed as I lay on top of her. I kissed Tori, missing the lips all day and the smooth sexy body. Tori was about to kiss back until I widened my eyes in realization of what I did. I break our kiss and back away from her. She sits up and gives me an evil smirk of victory.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"Alright! You win!" I whined.

"Now, let's go to the kitchen for your brussel sprouts."

I groan. Oh boy.

* * *

(Tori's POV)

"C'mon one last spoon!" I scolded.

"No!" he whines as he wriggles around in the chair I tied him in.

"C'mon you can't break your girlfriend's promise. Besides the bowl wasn't that big! Now shut up and eat!" I say with hands on my hips putting the spoon of brussel sprouts to his lips.

"No!"

"Andre!"

"Could you not have tied me up?"

"I know you're the one to try to escape so c'mon eat the last spoon!"

He shakes his head as he pouts. Okay, plan B. I kiss Andre deeply and passionately for a few seconds and break away. He gives a dropped jaw, giving me a chance to shove the spoon of brussel sprouts into his mouth. He gives a disgusted look as he chews and swallows. I smile happily.

"See? Done!" I set the spoon down and start untying Andre's ropes.

"You are an evil woman. You know that?"

"I expect Beck be saying that to Jade."

"True, but still you are so sly and mean."

I smirk, "I'm not mean, I just make sure you keep promises."

"By tying me too a chair and forcing it out of me to eat brussel sprouts?!"

"Oh stop complaining Andre, besides," I finish the ropes and sit myself comfortably in his lap. I smirk down at him as he places his hands on my curvy waist.

I continue, "I'll let you have your reward with me in bed for at least going without kissing me at camp."

He cocked his eyebrows and says, "Finally."

He kisses me deeply and I tug our bodies closer, leading the two of us to an amazing few hours in bed.


	6. Soccer Accident

**Soccer Accident**

(Tori's POV)

I yelled and cheered in persuasion, telling our team to run, go faster, kick harder, or whatever it takes to get us to win. Me, my beloved boyfriend Andre aka Tandre, Bade and Cabbie started a soccer team with Sikowitz as our coach. We gave up on the whole pretend ping pong thing and decided to make an effort to at least try in a sport for our school summer camp. A lot of members of Hollywood Arts joined in and so far we had pretty good training, despite our pyscho teacher. Now we're having our first game with Northridge High. It's a tie so far and both teams are doing well, but I really hope we win. I watched the player go by the fresh green field. Jade, Cat, Robbie, Beck, Andre, Eli and Sinjin are on field but I'm resting with our other teammates. Andre's goalie, Beck's defense, Jade and Cat are midfielders, Robbie and Eli are forwards. They've been doing pretty good but right now some blonde Northridge dude has the ball, and his foot her agile as hell. He swifted past every defense and raced toward the goal Andre was standing in. Andre was ready and in position to grab the ball. Northridge kicked as he became close enough. We expected to be aimed for Andre's hands but instead it goes lower. Lower than we expected. The ball hit him right in the balls and dropped down. Andre wide eyed screamed and held his poor dick as he fell on his knees and face planted against the grass. Everybody on our team gasped and I just stared in complete shock and anger as I watched Northridge high five in victory. We had a "time" and Sikowitz and some of the other adults and me went to help Andre up on his feet. He groaned against the grass painfully.

"Alright on your feet, Andre." Sikowitz said as he lifted him on his right arm. Lane assisted with Andre's left and brought Andre to his feet. He looked beat up and damn hurt. That ball must've been flying fast. I come closer to my badly injured boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's okay. You'll be fine Right?"

"Ohhhhhh" he groaned in pain.

Sikowitz tells Lane awkwardly, "Can you get Andre an ice pack for his...i-injury?"

"Certainly." Lane left and then Sikowitz turned to me, "Tori, can you look after Andre as he rests?"

"Yeah of course! Can I take him to his car so he can lie down?"

"Yeah go ahead. Andre's keys are right next to his chair."

"Thanks."

"I'll get someone else to fill in Andre's position. Until he's recovered he won't be able to play."

"Gotcha."

I sling Andre's arm over my shoulder carry him to his chair. He was a little heavy but I didn't mind. He groaned a lot and I tried comforting him by telling him that it's okay and that I'm here to help him out. Lane gave me his ice pack. I grab the keys and trudge him and me to his car. I unlock the back seats open the door.

"Now lie down, babe."

He obeyed and laid himself flat on his back across the leather seats.

"Can you sit up so I can have some room?"

He obeyed and sat up so he was leaning against the car door. I came in and sat down in the room left of the seat, closing the door. It was hot in here. The seatbelt metal was burning and the leather was starting to drastically heat up. I turned the air conditioner on and put the ice pack on his dick. Andre shivered at the coldness of it but didn't seem to complain much about it.

"Better?" I ask.

"Yeah..." he says breathlessly.

"Good luck trying to impress me in bed next time," I chuckled.

"You know I'm still gonna be amazing."

I roll my eyes. Warning, ego is rising.

I continue, "Seriously, though why couldn't you catch the ball? I mean everyone could tell where it was aiming but you still didn't catch it."

"Remember that picture of your nudes you sent to tease me?"

"Mhm."

"I was staring at it all day, and I couldn't get it out of my head so I ended drifting off to "Tori Naked Land" and not paying attention, and almost giving my balls a concussion."

I chuckled, "Then you should be staring at my naked pictures less."

"It's your fault for sending me the nudes in the first place!"

"True, but you could control yourself."

"Control myself from staring at my sexy girlfriend with no clothing on? Yeah that'll never happen."

I chuckled, "Alright chill. Fine blame it on me!"

"Yes which is the reason why you deserve to take care of me and deal with the problem with my dick."

"Oh you want me to take full responsibility for your injury?"

"Yep."

"Alright you asked for it Andre."

I take the ice pack off and started to pull down his shorts.

He stammered, "T-Tori what are you-" I cut him off and pull them down along with his boxers, revealing his huge cock. No bruises at least. I smirked happily and stoked him gently, wrapping my fingers around him delicately and rubbing my hands all over it. Andre whimpered and squirmed at the touch. I ran my fingers up and down him gently and watched him react in pleasure. I placed my tongue on his tip and lapped up the precum. He hissed and made a fist. I grab his wrist and tried to let him release the fist.

"Shh shh, calm down Andre."

He obeyed and just let his fingers free. I let go of his wrist and continue, "Now sit back, relax, and enjoy."

I took him whole, his every inch going inside my mouth. Andre moaned in delight at the feeling of my mouth. Having something warm like this after having an ice pack over your dick must be very nice. And not only that, he can enjoy getting a good view of the woman he loves so much suck him. I bobbed my head up and down and him. He moaned with every suck, matching perfect rhythm with my blowjobbing. I sucked him as much as I could, using my tongue on his most sensitive spots. He held the back of my head as he continued making noises of pleasure.

"Tori..." he mumbled breathlessly, "I'm gonna come...TORI!"

He exploded in my mouth, letting me swallow his sweet load. I take Andre out of my mouth and wiped my mouth with a smile. Andre looked at me happily as he continued breathing heavily. I help him put his boxers and pants on, crawling onto his body and kissing him passionately. He gladly kissed back and wrapped his arms around my waist. We continued making out, forgetting about his injury completely and everything else around us. I break our kiss and we stare at each other.

"Your dick better?"

"Much better."

"Can you continue playing?"

"Yeah, and can we continue in bed tonight?"

"Of course."


	7. If Andre Had Won

**If Andre Had Won The Day Without Kisses**

_**Hey readers. This is a story of what would happen if Andre had won the bet in A Day Without Kisses. I know it's not much but my next Tandre Summer one shot will be better since I have the idea of sexting. Alright enjoy.**_

* * *

(Tori's POV)

Andre pulled himself closer to me and continued dominating me with all his power as his lips grazed mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned against the table and continued making out with him. I was doing homework until Andre got bored of playing on his phone and decided to kiss his girlfriend while she's busy doing some lyric writing. His hands trailed down to the waistband of my pants and he tried to pull them off but I was aware and the stopped his hand, making him break our kiss and give me a look.

"Not today, Andre, I got homework."

He whined, "Aww c'mon baby, please can I at least see you with only a bra and underwear."

I backed him away and smirked teasingly, "Nope and no more kissing. I gotta finish this."

He pouted and crossed his arms. He sits back on my bed and replied, "Fine be that way."

"Andre, I love you, but I really need to get this done," I sighed as I turned my seat around to continue doing homework

"Yeah but I want some attention from you."

"Are you just that desperate?"

"Yes! I love you and I can't get enough of you! So please can you just remove the damn shirt and pants?! Please?!"

"Andre I love you and neither can I get enough of you. But I need to get this done."

He looked away and said angrily, "Fine, whatever, I don't need a kiss from you anyway."

"Oh really?" I turn around in the seat and give him a challenging look.

He looks back and says, "Yeah you heard me I don't need one kiss from you at all."

"Liar."

"Am not."

I stand up and cross my arms in disbelief while giving him that challenging look again, "You couldn't go a minute without kissing me or doing something even further than that."

He smirks and stands up to me, towering above me, "Is that a challenge, Ms. Tori Vega?"

"You can call it one."

"Fine, tomorrow if I can go one day without getting that close to you, than you and I get to share beds at my house tomorrow night. If I fail, I'll do whatever you want."

I smirked back and said, "If you fail, you'll have to eat a whole bowl of brussel sprouts uncooked. Deal?"

I put my hand and wait for his response. He shakes my hand and gives me an evil look saying, "Deal."

"And remember no cheek kissing, forehead kissing, blow kissing, etc."

"Mhm. You're on, Tori."

I smirked. I'm gonna win this. I know how to get Andre to kiss me.

* * *

_(The Next Day at Hollywood Arts Summer Camp...)_

(Andre's POV)

This is it. I can do this. I walk to my locker and played the tune that opened my locker. I grab my stuff for my song writing class and then close my locker gasping as I turn around Tori was standing in front of me with really short shorts and a pink tanktop that covered everything above her belly button. The dress code didn't matter anymore during summer camp at HA since it's pretty hot so we could basically come in with shorts like the ones Tori is wearing, but as long as we don't come in our bathing suits that was okay. But that's not the point! The point being that Tori is standing there with very revealing clothing while I look at her dazed. Her tanktop almost reveals her breast, just showing the cleavage. Her legs, smooth and beautiful, extended to her perfect feet that were resting in flip flops. She smirks at me and crosses her arm over her chest. She was wearing this to make it harder for me not to kiss her today.

"Hey baby," she says seductively.

"This is so unfair!" I hissed at her.

"What?"

"Tanktop and shorts?! Really?!"

"I never said we couldn't wear revealing clothing."

"Yeah but now it's 5 times as hard just to try not to get close to you!"

She teased, making a fake pitty face, "Aww does Andre wanna kissey?"

I roll my eyes and she chuckles, "Andre if you give up now, that means I win and you have to enjoy eating your most hated vegetable or you can last and share beds with me. Your choice."

She strolls off to her first class. I sigh and said to myself, _No worries Andre Harris. You can last a day and then you'll get to share beds with Tori. Not gonna be that hard, right?_

* * *

Okay maybe I was a little wrong about lasting a day with Tori wearing a really sexy outfit. But I'll make it I know it. Okay I admit, I don't know if I'll make it especially about what happened after we had lunch.

-Flashback-

I walk to my locker and came upon a crying Tori, sitting on the floor knees up against her chest and sobbing. I give a worried look and crouch in with Tori.

"Baby?" I start gently rubbing her back as I continue, "what's wrong?"

She finally looked up and wiped away some of the tears, "Y-you know that song I w-wrote for my song writing class with Anthony?"

"Mhm."

"Well," her eyes start to swell with more tears as she says it, "I got an F on it!"

Her face fell back into her knees and she continued sobbing. I stared at her guiltily. Tori is an amazing song writer. How could Anthony give her such a grade? I mean this is the second time he's done that. First my Christmas song, now Tori's? I pull her closer to me and she allowed it. I couldn't stand it, screw this bet we made, I don't care if I'm gonna eat brussel sprouts. I'm gonna kiss Tori and make her feel better-...Wait a sec. Wait a sec! I look over the other side of Tori and find two suspicious items. A bottle of eye drops and a piece of paper dangling from her backpack. I picked up both items as she continues crying. And then finally give her a look when I inspect both items.

"Tori stop acting."

"What?" she mumbled.

"Eye drops for fake tears. And a big fat A written on the lyrics of that song. Really? Think you can get me like that?"

She looks up at me with a disappointed look, tears completely gone.

"God damn it! You're good! And I wanted to take the pleasure of seeing you eat brussel sprouts!"

I sit up and chuckle, "You're acting is great, but you won't convince me enough to believe it's real."

She sits up and replies, "Yeah, but the bet's still on."

"I know."

She strolls off and waves at me flirtatiously. I smile and try not to get closer to her by her sexy walking and cuteness.

-Flashback end-

See? Difficult ain't it? NOW I'll have a hard time trying not to cuddle with Tori. Oh I hope it turns out the way I want it to be.

* * *

_(Back at Andre's place after camp...)_

We finished camp and decided to stay at my house to do homework. We laid on our stomachs, stretched out on the living room floor, home alone. I was finding it hard to concentrate. Tori still had the tanktop and shorts on, but now in this position I can see more of Tori's breast as they hang freely. I felt a hot blush rush to my cheeks. Tori probably doesn't know that she's turning me on but she definitely is. I got dazed at the sight of Tori's body and couldn't pay much attention.

"Andre? Andre? Earth to Mr. Harris?" Tori asks, snapping her fingers right in front of my face. I shake my head to pay attention.

"Y-yeah?" I stammer.

"What did you get on #4?"

"Umm," I take a look at the worksheet that I was doing, "oh that's a B-flat minor triad."

"Cool, thanks."

She goes back to working. I sigh. That was close. I don't want to eat brussel sprouts. I continue working, but it was more like looking at my sexy girlfriend every few words I write down. I'm serious. The revealing clothing was really seducing and the sweating due to hot weather made it seem almost see through. My heart pounded against my chest in nervousness. Tori was so damn sexy, I wanted to run my fingers through her-No No! Andre no you don't! Not if it means brussel sprouts! I bite my lip to hold back the urge to get close to Tori. _So damn sexy...god she's hot_, was went through my head, _Tori is so cute. I can't understand why her exes would cheat on her. Oh god, she's sexy...so sexy...so hot...so cute...SCREW IT! _I toss my worksheet aside and was about to sit up until I gained my consciousness. No, no, no, no you don't Andre Harris. You want Tori sharing beds with you? Than stop dreaming. Possibly face away from Tori? Yeah good idea. I face away from Tori and continue doing my work.

"Babe?" she asks.

"Hm?"

"What'd you get on #15?"

"Oh that's a F-sharp major chord."

"Okay thanks. Sorry, I'm failing music theory class."

"It's fine."

Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around.

"Anyways want a popsicle?" I ask.

"Even after what happened during the heat wave at your house?" she says seducingly.

Oh god. I can never forget when Tori just ate the popsicle and really turned me-no Andre no dirty memories! Not if the bet's still on.

"Yeah you're right." I reply.

Whew that was close.

"By the way Andre, the bet is gonna last for 12 hrs. 24 is just too much. We started at 7 am so till 7 pm? K?" she said.

"Yeah, sure."

I look at the clock to make sure what time it is. I widen my eyes at the digital clock on the oven. 6:59 pm. I smirked happily. I didn't think we would be at my house for so long, but who cares? One minute! One fucking minute! I'll shut up and surprise Tori. I finish circling one more answer and then put away my worksheet. I look up at the digital clock. 7:00. Perfect. Tori's all mine now. All mine. I scooch next to Tori and pick her up to sit in my lap. I lean her back against my chest and snake my arms around her waist. I lean my head against her bare shoulder. She was still confused and had no idea of the time.

"You know the bet's still on right?"

I chuckle, "Take a look at the oven Tori."

She looks at the digital clock and then chuckles, "Alright you win. Off to bed we go. C'mon get up."

"No. I want my reward down here."

* * *

I pounded into Tori while tightly squeezing her little ass cheeks. She got a damn nice ass. She moans loudly as she continues riding my waist. Here I was sitting on the couch with Tori riding my lap as I pound into her. I guess a day of no kissing was actually worth it. The way she kept moaning and whimpering my name like that really arouses me. God I want to hear her say it more. I lick my lips. Tori's so hot and cute moaning and riding me like crazy. I can't get enough of her. I'm kinda glad we got protection though. I pounded all the way in and out inside her as she rode with me. Our thrusting and riding in perfect harmony and rhythm.

"Tori, god moan and say my name!" I say breathlessly.

"Andre..."

"Louder!"

"Andre!"

"Louder!"

"ANDRE!"

"Next time you should never challenge me like that Tori, that is if you don't want this to happen again."

"Oh I will, especially if it means the guy I love fucking me like this again."

I spank her. Hard. Tori groans deeply while I reply with a smirk, "Naughty girl. So damn naughty. Then if you love me so much and want me to fuck you that bad then why'd you still make the bet today?"

"I'm a tease."

"Yes you are."

We chuckle and then kiss. Tori continues moaning my name against my lips.

"Tori, god moan and say my name just like that!" I say breathlessly.

"Andre..."

"Louder!"

"Andre!"

"Louder!"

"ANDRE!"

We chuckle and then kiss. Finally we reach our climax as we continue making out. I gasp as we broke for air. I pull my self out of Tori and take the condom off me. I sit up and toss it in my bedroom trashcan or else my grandma will come home freaking out if she sees it in the kitchen trash can. I come back and snuggle in with Tori in a spoon. Her ass pressed against my dick and god did that feel amazing. I trap her in my arms and kiss her neck.

"Want more?"

"I'm sorry but no, we ran out of condoms."

"Oh. It's okay."

"But we can stay like this for awhile."

"I can do that. Especially with this sexy ass of yours."

"Andre!"

"What? I can't help it seriously damn!"

"Do you love it that much?"

"Not as much as you though."

"Good, cause I want your attention on me, not just my ass."

"Of course, Tori."


	8. Summer Sexting

**Summer Sexting**

_**Preview to Soccer**_** Accident. _Enjoy. Italicized text is texting._**

* * *

(Andre's POV)

My phone buzzed again. Probably some text from my grandma to come over and rescue her from the vacuum cleaner or something that's not a big deal. I pick up my phone annoyingly. But then I stopped complaining since it was a text from my Tori. That's better than looking at some crazy text from my crazy grandma. I look at the message preview on my lock screen.

_Tori Vega has sent you an image._

What picture did she send me? Probably picture of some new food she made. I remember that tuna ball she made that didn't taste bad but looked weird. I shrug and unlock my phone and almost dropped my phone as I gasped at the sight of the image she sent me. It wasn't Tori's food or anything ordinary. It was Tori with her pink bikini on, her body stretched out across the white sheets of her bed. Her slim sexy bare body was so beautiful and impossible to resist. Heck trying to resist Tori is like trying to resist giving a poor puppy any food after it hasn't ate food for weeks. Not only did I almost drop my phone, but I think the little guy in my pants is getting excited. I read the caption underneath the photo.

_Tori: Wanna try sexting? ;)_

I smile happily. Oh I love where this is going.

_Andre: Hell yes! :D_

No one in my house was home and now I can spend hours taking dirty pics with Tori.

_Tori: Thought so. ;)_

_Andre: God baby, what else can I see you in?_

I began removing my pants and looking for the Speedos Tori loved to see me in.

_Tori: Good stuff, I promise._

_Andre: Good stuff as in nudes?_

_Tori: You'll see. ;)_

_Andre: That's a yes isn't it?_

_Tori: Maybe. But you know I expect pics in return._

_Andre: Haha I know, I'm already putting my Speedos on._

I snapshot myself in only Speedos leaning against the wall and winking at the camera.

_Tori: Ooh, your Speedos._

I attach my image to the next message.

_Andre: How's this?_

_Tori: God no guy in the world has a six pack like yours._

_Andre: Haha alright now where's your next one?_

_Tori: I'm finishing it up right now._

_Andre: Okay._

I wait a few seconds for her response and then comes the message preview.

_Tori Vega has sent you a video._

This is a good sign. I open the message and play the video. The video is starts off with Tori in the same bikini that she was in the photo. She's caressing her body with her hands. Her fingers ran all over the place. Her breasts, her stomach, her waist, her pull up (oh god her pull up). I could hear her moaning and groaning and even my name. God now I want to just run fingers through her body. She began removing her top. She undid the knot and tossed it to the side. And then came her pull up. She threw the clothing to the side and then started fingering herself. She moaned as her fingers sunk in and out of her pussy. I felt little Andre in my Speedos get more excited. Her fingering ended after a few seconds and gave me a chance to reply.

_Tori: Well?_

_Andre: That was sexy...very sexy. _

_Tori: I know ;) Now let's see you do something like that. _

I remove my Speedos and lean the phone against some books and clicked the record button as I flipped the camera to face me. I sat back down on my chair and began masterbating. I stroked myself roughly trying to get myself to come like when Tori sucks me. I imagined that me stroking myself was like Tori sucking me. The image of her sucking my dick came to me easily and made me twitch. God it turned me on. The thought of Tori sucking me like that really made masterbating easier. In no time I came as I moaned Tori's name. None of my cum got on the phone. Good. I stopped the video and then sent it to her. I wait a few seconds for her response.

_Tori:...That was hot. _

_Andre: Haha I know it. _

_Tori: You gotta come over to my house right now to finish the job._

_Andre: Okay baby I will, just send me two more pictures of you naked okay?_

_Tori: Kk ;)_

A few minutes passed and then my phone buzzed twice. I open both messages and find myself getting hard again. Tori was naked and one picture showed her ass and damn was it nice. I licked my lips and started throwing my clothes on rushing out the door to get to Tori's.

* * *

_**I know it's short. Sorry. **_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


	9. Attention Readers of Castle of Glass

Attention Readers. All who have read my "Castle of Glass" fanfic, I'm sorry but it has been deleted due to copyright of the song.


End file.
